This is the seventh year of anatomical studies of the face, pharynx and cranium of the human fetus at term. An Atlas of Tomography and Anatomic Sections of the Infant Cranium, under authorship of Robert Pierce, Michael Mainen and James Bosma, is completed in manuscript awaiting funding by this Institute for publication by the Government Printing Office. A general anatomy book, the Head of the Human Infant, is in preparation of text matching the completed illustrations. A portion of the book is now in the process of reading by a critic. An international Symposium on Development of the Basicranium was held June 23-25, 1975. The volume will go to press, the Government Printing Office, in April, 1976. In a collaborative contract project, Dr. Bryce Munger is in the third year of study of development of oral mucosal sensory receptors in the rhesus. Standard site samples from caesarean fetuses, neonates and postnates are examined histologically by light and electron microscopy. A monograph describing this is scheduled for publication this year.